Magnolia
by dragonslave
Summary: A first fic. Semi-plotless... Warning: Character death


A/N: This is a total no-brainer. I do not like Rinoa Heartilly. I don't think this makes much sense at all and I'm pretty sure I misspelled smile of the names and have no proper grasp of the world of Final Fantasy VIII and for this I apologize. Feel free to flame, diss or review! (^_^)  
  
WARNING: Character death  
  
Title: Magnolia (1/?) Genre: Humor? Drama? Angst? Whatever? (you decide) Pairings: None Author: pOtHeAd  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are property of Squaresoft. Don't sue me. All you will get are a bunch of IOUs.. (^_^)  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Event:  
  
Rinoa Heartily was running for her life. She didn't know where to go now and the stark black night sky was not helping at all. If only she didn't stride off alone in the Fire Cave, she would this would not have happened. She carelessly turns back to look and see if the FireBomb was still following her and slips. She twists her ankle in the fall and is unable to move. She sees the creature approaching her fast and realizes that there is no escape. 'Oh Hyne, this is going to hurt' she curses mentally. With one big CHOMP of the FireBomb, Rinoa's decapitated body falls to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
News headline: FireBomb Dies of Indigestion!  
  
Article: Early this day, labored moans woke up the residents of Balamb. Everyone rushed outside to see what the commotion was about and found a FireBomb in the throes of dying in the middle of the Village Square. Creatures like these never venture in the city for any reason at all and this event has peaked the interest of many scientists who decided to do an autopsy of the said monster. They had found the head of a human inside what is considered its stomach. This said head is the proclaimed cause of the FireBomb's death. The body to which the head was supposed to be attached previously is missing. The head is unidentified due to the FireBomb's fast acting digestive enzymes. The head is theorized to be female due to the long strands of hair in the inner stomach linings of the FireBomb.  
  
Two days later:  
  
Event:  
  
Selphie Timiltt bounces in the Headmaster's office with a huge smile on her face. 'Booyaka! Good Morning Squall!' she greets the Commander of Balamb Garden. Looking up from the tons of paperwork he was doing, Squall Leonheart his former teammate a curt nod of acknowledgement then goes back to what he was doing. The perky girl frowns slightly at the busy man's actions but still keeps a pleasant smile. She prances around the room, looking at this and that, poking curiously at the stacks of paper on the desk and on the floor so much that the poor Commander gets distracted from his work and is forced to attend to her so that she would leave as soon as possible. He stands and asks her in a no-nonsense tone 'What's wrong?' Delighted that Squall finally decided to take a break, Selphie turns to him and blinks innocently 'Nothings wrong'. 'Why are you here then?' he presses impatiently folding his arms over his chest. Selphie looks at him 'Just visiting.' Squall blinks back, surprised 'Why would anyone want to visit me for no reason at all?' he thinks to himself. 'Oh, ok' he murmurs before sitting down and going back to work ignoring the noise that Selphie was making from skipping about. After a while she stops. 'I wonder where Rinoa is.' he hears her whisper before she leaves the room, closing the door shut as she exited.  
  
Second Page Follow up Story: Scientists Baffled by Head  
  
Article: Scientists at Balamb are unable to find the cause of how the head killed the FireBomb. They have already formed theories of how the head caused the death of the FireBomb. The first theory is that the head's size was too large for the stomach of the creature and it's esophagus was not able to cope up with the damages that it acquired from the actual swallowing that internally it bled to death. Another theory is that the hair of the head floated up to the lungs of the monster and later causing it to suffocate to death. The third theory was that the head was so caked over by cosmetics that the chemicals caused a reaction in the stomach of the Fire bomb therefore causing its upset stomach (something these monsters almost never experience) and this lead to it's death. This theory presupposes that the head belongs to a female. There are more theories to this puzzling case others involving the presence of those mysterious alien creatures and a vengeful Malboro but as the Balamb Scientists work on explaining this mystery, some people have already began moves to enlist the help of Esthar's Scientific Research Center. 


End file.
